Libérée
by Portgas D. Aiko 0115
Summary: Aiko Kuchiki vient de sa marier mais que va-t-il se passer quand son ex petit ami revient après 7 mois d'absence ?


Moi c'est Aiko Akasuna, de mon nom de jeune fille Kuchiki. Oui, je viens de me marier. Avec un beau roux du nom de Sasori. Cela fait à peine un an qu'on se connaît et je l'aime comme si cela faisait des années que l'on se connaissait. Mais tout a viré au désastre. La police est venue chez nous et accusent Sasori d'utilisation de potions sur des femmes. Ils divaguent complètement. Tout le monde s'est éparpillé et Sasori m'a dit de fuir aussi loin que je pouvais, pendant que lui s'enfuyait de son côté. Je me suis donc enfuie, en me disant que ça ira bien pour lui. Je courrais sans m'arrêter, ayant trop peur de subir leurs tests, d'autant plus que je sais parfaitement que c'est faux. Je me retrouve, sans m'en être rendue compte, où je ne suis jamais venue. Je me remis à courir mais me fait attraper par deux bras puissants. Ce n'est pas vrai ils m'ont retrouvée. Je me débats mais l'homme est trop fort pour moi.

Moi : Lâchez-moi il n'a rien fait !

Mais je me stoppe tout de suite en entendant sa voix ...

... : Calme-toi Aiko c'est moi ...

Je sens son souffle chaud dans mon cou. Il me retourne pour que le lui fasse face et je vois Ace, mon ex. Un grand brun, séduisant ma foi. On s'est séparé i mois suite à sa rupture brutale. Du jour au lendemain il m'a dit qu'il ne m'aimait plus et il est parti, me laissant dans mon désespoir. C'est là que Sasori m'a consolée et peu à peu je suis devenue dingue de lui. Mais Ace, que fait-il là ? Comment m'a-t-il retrouvée ?

Moi (essayant de lui faire lâcher prise) : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

Ace : Calme-toi je suis venu t'expliquer.

Moi : M'expliquer quoi ?! Lâche-moi tout de suite !

Ace : Pourquoi je t'ai quittée ce jour-là ...

Il me lâcha mais je ne partis pas pour autant. Après tout je veux savoir pourquoi il m'a quittée comme ça.

Ace : I mois on m'a chargé de retrouver un homme. Il prend une apparence jeune pour séduire. Et il fabrique des potions pour envoûter les filles qu'il veut avoir. Et cet homme est justement celui que tu viens d'épouser.

Je mets du temps à assimiler la dernière phrase. L'homme que j'ai épousé c'est ... non c'est impossible. Mais cette cachette que j'ai découverte une fois où il m'interdisait d'aller ... Non je ne le crois pas. Je veux m'enfuir mais Ace me rattrape et me plaque contre un arbre.

Ace : Je sais que tu ne me crois pas mais c'est la vérité !

Moi : Tu mens ! Tu mens ! Tu mens !

Ace : Tu dis ça parce que tu as bu de cette potion toi aussi ! Ce jour-là on m'a dit que si je ne te quittais pas tu serais en danger alors je n'ai pas hésité une seconde ! Je ne voulais pour rien au monde te mettre en danger même si je sais que je t'ai fait beaucoup de mal ce jour-là... Et pour finir cet enfoiré était là ... pas loin de toi et a profité de ta détresse pour te posséder. Si tu savais comme je me suis sentie coupable de t'avoir laissé... Il y a deux jours nous avons découvert que cet enfoiré aller se marier. On a tout de suite su qu'il allait faire une autre victime. On a foncé et on a découvert quelque chose d'horrible. Une cave qu'il avait louée où se trouvait des dizaines de femmes. Torturées et traumatisées. Nous avons réussi à les sauver à temps. Et quand nous avons découvert que c'était avec toi qu'il allait se marier ... Là j'ai paniqué, avec cette peur de te perdre une fois de plus ... Mais quand je t'ai vue t'échapper de sa maison j'étais soulagé comme jamais. Je me suis mis à ta poursuite sans réfléchir.

Il y eut un petit silence.

Ace : Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner mais ...

Il pleurait. Ace me pris dans ses bras, me serrant contre lui. Je me remettais peu à peu de ce qu'il venait de me dire mais tout collait parfaitement : la cave, des noms de filles sur un carnet que j'avais trouvé une fois par hasard. Alors ... Ace a fait tout ça pour me sauver ... C'est vrai que c'était toujours Sasori qui me faisait à manger. Ce serait come ça qu'il m'a ... Je me rendis compte que j'étais comme droguée ces derniers mois. Ace ...

Je me sépare de lui et le regarde dans les yeux. Je sèche ses larmes et prends son visage entre mes mains pour l'embrasser. Il était surpris mais comprit que je le croyais et que par ce baiser je me remettais avec lui car il me répondit avec fougue. Nos langues commencèrent à jouer ensemble et le baiser devint vite torride mais quand il voulut m'enlever ma robe, cela m'arrêta.

Moi : Ace attends ... Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

Ace : Tu parles de Sasori ? La police va s'en charger ne t'inquiètes pas.

Ça me soulage. Je ne veux pas le mettre en danger. Je ne répondis pas. Il me porta dans son dos, levant la robe pour poser ses mains sur mes cuisses et me tenir. J'entourai mes bras autour de son cou et respirai son odeur. Cette odeur qui me grisait terriblement depuis la fois où nous nous sommes unis la première fois. Je lui murmurai sensuellement à l'oreille :

Moi : Où m'emmènes-tu ?

Ace : C'est une surprise ...

Après quelques minutes de marche nous arrivâmes à une petite cabane cachée dans les branches.

Ace : C'est là que je travaille depuis quelques semaines avec mon frère mais ne t'inquiètes pas il est absent.

Il entra dans la cabane et ferma la porte à clé après m'avoir allongée sur un des deux lits, le sien sans doute. Il ferma les rideaux pourpres et l'ambiance devint tout à coup plus sensuelle. C'est une cabane mais la lueur donnait une touche romantique. Il se mit sur moi, m'embrassa et balada ses mains sur mon corps encore couvert de la robe qu'il défit aussitôt, presque arrachée. Il me laissa en sous-vêtements et me regarda dans les yeux tout en jetant la robe à terre.

Ace : Tu n'as pas froid ?

Moi : Un peu.

Il ne dit rien et posa sa veste sur ma poitrine. Il se leva et alluma une dizaine de bougies qu'il mit autour de la pièce. Il revint vers moi et s'attaqua à mon cou. J'enlevai son tee-shirt et il se débarrassa de son jean ainsi que de ses chaussures et chaussettes.

-Pov normal-

Les amants furent très vite pris par la passion et les caresses et baisers recouvrant le corps de l'autre. Le brun embrassait le cou de sa belle, lui laissant des traces de son passage. Il dégrafa et enleva le soutien-gorge de sa partenaire et la regarda, toute rouge, lui disant qu'elle était aussi belle qu'avant. Aiko rougit encore plus et alla embrasser son amant (oui son amant car elle est encore mariée) Ace caressa sa poitrine, son ventre pour arriver à sa culotte. Il introduisit sa main dans le sous-vêtement et caressa son intimité. Il s'amusa avec son bouton, glissant parfois un doigt. Aiko n'en menait pas large sous ses attentions. Consumés par la passion, ils se débarrassèrent de leurs vêtements restants et Ace alla embrasser cette poitrine qui le hantait depuis qu'il l'avait laissée. Il suçota et mordilla les tétons de la brune qui n'en menait pas large. Ce corps trop bien foutu lui avait tellement manqué. Ses bras musclés mais pas trop, son torse musclé à souhait qui la rassurait quand ils étaient ensemble, ses jambes en harmonie avec le reste et ce sexe, qu'elle voulait à tout prix en elle. Le brun le comprit quand elle colla son bassin contre le sien. Aiko mit ses jambes autour de sa taille et Ace la pénétra. Ils poussèrent un gémissement, pas de douleur mais de confort d'avoir retrouvé l'autre. Ace commença à bouger et bientôt les amants n'étaient plus sur Terre. Le brun allait de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus loin si cela avait été possible. Aiko était accrochée à son cou, comme une bouée de sauvetage et était complètement abandonnée à ce corps qu'elle retrouvait enfin. Ace, à bout de souffle, sentit sa limite arriver. Il se libéra dans ce corps qui lui avait tellement manqué. Ils se regardèrent et virent un regard voilé par le désir dans l'autre. Ace s'allongea doucement et Aiko l'entoura de ses bras.

Lorsqu'ils eurent repris leur souffle Ace se retira et se coucha à côté de sa brune qui vint se blottir contre lui, heureux de s'être retrouvés. Le brun tira la couverture et tous deux s'endormirent, bercés par la lueur des bougies. Désormais plus rien ne pourra les arrêter.

-Fin pov normal-

Pour finir tout va beaucoup mieux. Sasori est arrêté. J'ai divorcé bien évidemment. Je vais partir avec Ace. On va attendre un peu avant de se marier mais en attendant nous allons nous fiancer et partir loin. Loin de ce cauchemar à présent terminé.


End file.
